Isla Esme
by Aeren76
Summary: La luna de miel de Edward y Bella. POV Edward. Erotico rated M


** ISLA ESME, la playa.**

El agua del océano lamia perezosa mis extremidades,haciendo que me estremeciese,era extraño,porque en comparación con la temperatura de mi cuerpo,casi la notaba hirviendo,y sin embargo,temblaba,escalofríos que en oleadas me recorrían desde la cabeza a los pies,sin que pudiese evitarlos,ante mi, la noche no tenia secretos, podía oír, oler y casi saborear el aire cargado de salitre, humedad y vida marina, aunque las sabias criaturas acuáticas, advertidas por mi proximidad, se hubiesen desvanecido en la noche.  
A lo lejos, en la casa, el corazón de Bella percutía como un tambor, haciéndome respirar agitado, como si necesitase ese aire para vivir, los nervios destrozados porque La Espera había llegado a su fin.  
Debía reconocer que bajo el miedo, el deseo corría por mis venas, ardiente, tempestuoso, inevitable, ya no el hambre de aquella sangre que olía a ambrosía, era aquel cuerpo tierno, cálido,aquellos labios, aquellos ojos, me moría de ansias por tomar aquello y hacerlo mio, rendirlo a mi de mil maneras diferentes.  
En cien años no había ni podido imaginar cuan fuerte era la pulsión sexual, era casi un niño cuando había dejado de ser humano,y nada, en aquellas décadas, me había impulsado a fantasear sobre el sexo, sobre unir mi cuerpo al de otro ser, enterrarme en alguien y perderme a mi mismo en otros brazos.  
En cierto modo, aquel era el rasgo mas inhumano de toda mi solitaria existencia. Entonces había llegado Bella, con su olor, tentándome, como una fruta prohibida, deseándola con codicia asesina primero, anhelando conocerla después, desenhebrar el misterio de su mente, conocer su alma.  
Darme cuenta que la amaba, se había convertido en el motivo de mi existencia, luchar día a día por mantenerla viva, y ahora era mía, al fin, iba a cerrarse aquel circulo, ella me iba a devolver, sin saberlo, la parte mas humana de mi mismo, una que ni siquiera sabia que había dejado en el camino.  
La avidez arañó mi cuerpo, casi como un dolor físico al oírla acercarse, olerla me golpeó el plexo solar, inundando mi sistema con aquel delicioso efluvio tan característico de ella, ni mil aromas en el mundo podrían compararse a ella, jamás, nada, ni nadie, había fascinado mis sentidos como aquella fragancia, aquel gusto dulce, amargo, caliente y picante en el paladar, mi boca se humedeció suavemente y aquel dolor fue bien recibido, porque aquel dolor me decía que Bella estaba allí, que se había decidido y por aquella muestra de confianza, una más entre miles de las que me daba cada día, por solo aquel pequeño gesto, hubiese dado todo cuanto era, hubiese dado el alma que ella creía que yo tenia.

No me moví, no podía, de pronto consciente de que por primera vez estaba desnudo por completo frente a Bella, inseguro de mi, notaba como se acercaba lentamente, el agua ondeó hasta mi cuerpo, trayéndome su esencia.  
El aire se saturó mareándome ligeramente, inspiré llenándome de ella aun mas, como un borracho busca olvidarse en el alcohol, queria perderme en su perfume.  
Tomé su mano con delicadeza, era tan cálida, hundí la mía en el agua, la noté firme, el pulso rápido de sus venas como único indicio de su agitación, sus inspiraciones quemaron mi espalda, ¿Era posible que mi piel se erizase? porque podría jurar que si, que tenia la piel de la espalda en carne viva, me ardían todos y cada uno de los poros, mis terminaciones nerviosas se agitaron como fieras largamente dormidas.

"hermosa"susurró ,su voz como un canto de sirena que me hizo acercarme un poco mas a ella, solo unos centímetros, lo suficiente para mirarla de frente, jadeé.  
¿Era posible para un ser como yo perder el aliento?, ¿Era posible que mi corazón hubiese perdido un latido?.  
Aquel musculo que creía muerto retumbaba dentro de mi, haciéndome vibrar, las puntas de los dedos me ardían,hormigueando de necesidad, solo una vez, me juré, tocaría aquellos pechos jóvenes y lozanos, de puntas color frambuesa solo una vez...  
Paseé, extasiado, los ojos por aquel cuerpo joven y delicado que se alzaba ante mi como tantas veces había soñado, cuando aun esta situación me parecía una utopía...cuando ni siquiera me quería permitir el soñar con aquello , y que de todas formas, había imaginado, una y mil veces.

"pero yo no usaría la palabra hermosa", logré articular, "No comparándola contigo"

Ella no dijo nada, solo acercó su mano y acaricio mi pecho y el deseo se volvió de pronto algo intolerable, note mi organismo vivo, incandescente, mis músculos de piedra se tensaron hasta lo imposible y, de pronto sentí miedo, no sabia realmente si iba a amarla o a destruirla, tal era el ansia que me acometía en oleadas.  
La boca se me hizo agua al respirar su aroma, que venia aderezado con algo nuevo esta vez , algo que ni yo mismo reconocía, pero que sabia que era su cuerpo, deseándome, el aroma de Bella excitada por mi , era mas de lo que podría soportar.  
Sentí miedo, de mi mismo, porque yo era un cazador, un verdugo y aquella parte de mi cuerpo que me pedía a  
gritos hundirse en su interior, no razonaría, estaba a segundos escasos de perder el control y no podía, habíamos llegado demasiado lejos para hacerle daño, moriría si le causaba algún dolor.  
"Te prometí que lo intentaríamos", conseguí susurrarle, la garganta insoportablemente ardiente, no solo ya por el olor de su sangre, sino por el olor de aquella nueva esencia, "Si…si hago algo malo, si te lastimo, me debes decir inmediatamente"

Aunque reinaba las oscuridad, mis ojos de monstruo, de predador, me permitieron verla afirmar lentamente, y a cada nuevo movimiento, su olor enloquecedor me inundó , haciéndome boquear, el deseo nublando mis demás sentidos, el mundo encogiéndose vertiginosamente a nuestro alrededor.  
Noté como me abrazada, como si, instintivamente, supiese cuanta presión aplicar en aquel delicado equilibrio que era mi cordura, me tambaleé suavemente, abrazándola a mi vez, derrotando mis miedos, la acaricié, era seda ardiente bajos mis frias manos, calidez bajo mi tacto helado,  
"no tengas miedo", imposible, pero mi corazón muerto saltó dentro del pecho, las venas me rugieron, acaricie la longitud de su espalda, recreándome en sus redondeces, tan distintas de las formas de mi propio cuerpo.  
"nos pertenecemos", la oí decir como en un sueño.  
Todas y cada una de las piezas de mi existencia fueron cayendo una a una, colocándose en su lugar, y volví a sentirme humano entre sus manos, que me acercaban aun mas a ella, sin rastros de miedo en su esencia, solo aquel olor a almizcle, que ya reconocía como su deseo,  
"para siempre", recité, mas para mi mismo que para ella, aunque supe que me había escuchado, ¡Estábamos tan cerca!  
Jamás en mis mas de cien años, había estado tan cerca de un humano...y alli estábamos,  
hundiéndonos en aquel agua cálida y sin olas ,que nos abrazaba como una segunda piel, separándonos del mundo circundante.  
Acaricié con suavidad sus costados, subiendo suavemente hasta alcanzar al fin sus pechos, que latían enloquecidos, la miré a los ojos, buscando y maravillánome , ella en verdad estaba disfrutando aquel momento, sus pequeñas manos me acercaron aun mas a ella, ¿Era posible estar aún mas cerca?, me dije, nuestros cuerpo estaban uno junto al otro, nuestras piernas entrelazadas, sus manos me asían, inexorables, tirando de mi, y me dejé llevar, al igual que una marea.  
Mis manos se detuvieron en sus pezones, maravilladas por su tacto, noté como se erizaban con mi contacto y durante un fugaz segundo, quizás menos, me pregunté si era debido a mis dedos, o a mi temperatura..sin embargo, un nuevo estimulo inundó mis sentidos, eclipsando todo lo demás, debía besar aquellos montículos.  
Sin darme cuenta, mi lengua ya jugueteaba suavemente con uno de ellos mientras con mis brazos alzaba a mi mujer para poder alcanzarla con comodidad, me estremecía ante aquella suavidad, aquella exquisita calidez, los sonidos que escapaban de su garganta no servían nada más que para para llevarme un escalón más arriba en aquella interminable escalera de placeres desconocidos .  
El agua batía a nuestro alrededor, pero aquello no era una molestia, muy al contrario, se había convertido en  
una más de las caricias sensuales que nos prodigábamos ambos, bajo sus manos descubrí nuevamente que tenía una piel, noté la calidad de mis músculos, que la sujetaban con la justa fuerza, sin dañarla, pero sin dejarla resbalar, descubrí la suavidad de mi pelo, que se enredaba entre sus dedos mientras al fin nuestras bocas se entrelazaban en una danza sensual.  
Nuestras lenguas unidas, sorbiendo la vida una de la í que mis piernas firmenente enterradas en la arena del lecho marino eran justo el ancla que ella ansiaba, sus palmas redefinieron nuevamente mi espada, mis muslos, dandole vida a mi cintura, a la piel casi delicada de mis ingles, que ella acarició con dedos sensibles, jadeé, porque quería más.  
Quería que me tomase con sus manos y apretase, fuerte, rápido, que mordiese, que arañase, la miré a los ojos y guié su mano, la mia temblaba, la suya era firme, decidida, mordí su labio inferior al notar sus caricias, tan arrebatadoras que temí derramarme en aquel momento. Bella se acercó aún más, inexplicablemente sabia y detuvo su mano, que subió despacio, tanteando mi ombligo y recorriendo el camino hasta mi cuello, su aliento me abrasaba la cara,"Bésame Edward"

Durante unos segundos, escuché unos sonidos guturales, que llegaron a asustarme, eran maullidos, gritos y cantos, todo a la vez y mi alma se elevó, permitiéndome ver que éramos nosotros dos, abrazados, los que  
gemíamos al unisono, entonando una canción tan antigua como el mismo universo, que daba cabida a seres como yo, como el mismo universo, que la había creado a ella.

Jadeando, imposibilitado más que a actuar a base de los impulsos más primarios, miré sus ojos de color chocolate, sus labios estaban hinchados por aquellos besos apasionados, pero Bella no me permitió una centésima de cordura, tiró de mis cabellos nuevamente ,entrelazando su lengua a la mía, como si el mundo se acabase y, en aquel momento, deseé que fuese cierto, porque nuevas sensaciones se acumulaban en mi, urgencias que me hacían apretarla aún más cerca, aún más cerca, quería que ella estuviese aún mas cerca del epicentro de mi mundo, que su núcleo, estuviese aun más cerca del mío.  
Gimiendo, casi llorando , la alcé sin esfuerzo, era tan liviana como una pluma y a la vez, supe que tenía en mis manos el centro mismo de mi mundo, sus piernas se ciñeron en mi cintura, como si aquel lugar, hubiese sido diseñado para aquel fin, el olor intoxicante de su humedad me inundó, pese al salitre del mar, pese a las olas, a  
pesar del mundo, yo podía olerla, casi degustar como si de un vino se tratase todas y cada una de las esencias que su cuerpo me regalaba, porque aquello era el regalo, que, sin saber porqué, la vida me estaba haciendo a mi, al monstruo que una vez había soñado con beber todas y cada una de las gotas de aquella sangre que pese a ser tan deliciosa, frente a aquel olor, quedaba en un segundo plano.

Acaricié sus nalgas, apreciando la textura sedosa de sus músculos bajo la piel, notaba como sus manos entretejían arabescos enloquecidos por los planos de mi espalda, como sus palmas le daban forma a mis glúteos haciéndome consciente de que yo era un ser vivo, con sentimientos , con deseos, disfruté de la delicadeza de su lengua en mi oreja, de como bajó despacio por la linea de la mandíbula y encontró el hueco de mi cuello, donde en otra vida, hacía eones, el pulso hubiese latido enloquecido, ella construyó para mi un cuerpo que creía perdido, le dió sentido a mi pecho, a mi cintura, a mi sexo, que acarició mientras sus ojos me hipnotizaban, perdido en la lujuria que sus dedos ardientes desataban con aquella caricia, arriba y abajo, volví a jadear, cuando ella apretó con suavidad, firmemente, una vez más.  
Mis manos, que la asían, temblaron, apretando mis dedos en torno a sus posaderas, hundiendo mis frios dedos en la carne ardiente.  
"dios mio" , el quejido indefenso escapó de mi garganta como una plegaria,"Bella por dios, no sabes lo que me haces" ante aquel asalto de sensaciones que me llevaban, me envolvían como un maremoto y que no me dejaban pensar, luché contra mis manos, que la apretaban mas y mas, en un mero intento de fundirla con mi piel, tal era la necesitad que tenía de ella.  
Sentí la caricia de los cortos rizos oscuros entre sus piernas y los acaricié con la punta de los dedos de la mano que había liberado de su espalda, sonreí ante su evidente placer, ante el gesto extraviado de sus ojos, que se perdían en los mios, introduje suavemente un dedo entre sus pliegues y la miré, solo deseo, placer, se agitó, su cuerpo se cerró voraz en torno a aquel dedo y temí enloquecer, mi propio sexo latía, y la sed de mi garganta no era nada comparada con el ardiente deseo que se arremolinada en mis caderas.

El olor de su cuerpo era como un fuerte licor que se condensaba en mis venas, mi boca ardía de ansias, morderla, libarla, probar aquella esencia que me hacía hincarme de rodillas.  
Salimos del agua en una danza enloquecida, jadeando, la escuché sollozar, pero mi cerebro no registró alarmas, sabía que no era dolor lo que ella sentía, sino ansias, deseos de mis manos, de mi piel. Caimos en la arena jadeando, resollando mientras nos besábamos, las manos demasiado ocupadas para amortiguar la caída, el cuerpo demasiado estimulado para sentir nada, salvo aquel tacto embriagador.

"Edward" aquella llamada acabó por embotar mis sentidos, ya de por sí alarmantemente aletargados, necesitaba de ella, y aquello no podía esperar más, una bestia, aún más feroz que la que reclamaba su sangre, pedía a gritos catar su esencia, como un ciego, besé su cuerpo, construyendo el mapa de su anatomía con mis labios, mis manos y mi lengua, no hubo centímetro de piel que no besase, ni poro que yo dejase sin explorar, y para mi deleite, Bella respondía a cada beso y cada caricia con el mismo abandono que yo le estaba ofreciendo.  
Nuestros cuerpos entrelazados, como si, verdaderamente, hubiésemos nacido el uno para el otro.

"Bella mi vida, debo probarte" recé al viento mientras la miraba, estábamos tumbados en la fina arena, húmeda por las lánguidas olas, que repicaban al fondo como una música lejana, acunándonos, una y otra vez,  
"Bella Debo Probarte".  
La urgencia, aquella sensación parecida a la sed se acumulaba en mi boca, lubricándola, tensando mis caderas, que se agitaron, embistiéndola sin remedio,  
"Debo hacerlo Bella" casi lloré al ver su rostro rosado, los labios entreabiertos, su aliento ardiente quemando mi rostro, y fui incapaz de detenerme, aspirando el rastro de aquella esencia, que cantaba para mi, solo para mi, saboreé sus pechos, sus pezones, tracé un tierno camino hasta su ombligo, donde hundí la lengua.  
Jadeé goloso al oír sus lamentos, al sentir, que sus manos detenían mi cabeza en aquel preciso lugar durante infinitos instantes, pidiendo más en silencio.  
Me derretí de ganas ante el calor que desprendía aquella piel enfebrecida, con dedos ligeros busqué, al fin, el epicentro de su cuerpo, aquel punto incandescente que me llamaba una y otra vez, y que bajo el toque frío de mis manos, cobró vida y latió, a la par que sus venas, al unisono con su corazón.

Sin poderlo resistirlo más, lo probé, y gemí, porque jamás hubiese creído que algo en Bella pudiese tener tanto poder sobre mi como el canto de su sangre, como mi amor por ella, pero en ese instante, el sabor de su sexo en mis labios ,el gusto unico derramándose por mi garganta, borró de mi vista pasado, presente y futuro, cortó cualquier lazo con la realidad circundante y nos llevó a ambos a otro estado distinto de la conciencia, allí no había ponzoña,sangre, o miedo.  
Allí solo fuimos Edward y Bella, una confusión de miembros entrelazados, de manos unidas, de almas aprisionadas ante una avalancha que nos llevó lejos de todo cuanto conocíamos.  
Mi lengua incansable trazaba dibujos, reseguía senderos una y otra vez, bebiendo aquella humedad, arrancando quejidos de su pecho.  
Y mientras, mi cuerpo pedía más, porque aunque sentía sus pétalos latir en torno a mí, mi respiración se tornó errática, aquel éxtasis no era suficiente, yo notaba que aún podíamos arrancar un poco mas de placer de aquella noche.  
Mis dedos codiciosos arquearon su cintura y sin esfuerzo, conseguí estar entre sus piernas, tenerla expuesta ante mi, los pliegues rojizos de su sexo, hinchados, como una flor exótica, su olor que sentía caliente por mis venas, me hacía llorar de deseo.  
"Edward" la súplica, el ruego, el sollozo de Bella acabó por desquiciar mis maltrechos sentidos y el poco auto control que conservaba. Giré sobre mi mismo, en un vago intento de supervivencia y dejé que ella se quedase a horcajadas sobre mi.  
El pensamiento deshilachado de no aplastarla me llegó,como un suspiro. Sin embargo la visión de sus pechos me volvió loco, gruñí mientras los devoraba con la boca, succionando las rosadas cumbres y los amasaba con las manos, casi volví de nuevo a girar, pero en aquel momento, nuestros ojos se entrelazaron en el silencio, roto por nuestras respiraciones, rápidas, ásperas y roncas de hambre, que cantaban nuestro amor en la noche oscura.  
Nos besamos lentamente y dejé que probase su esencia en mis labios, mientras con mis manos en la cintura la llevaba despacio hasta el lugar adonde pertenecía, sus muslos delgados, se alzaron, acomodándose en torno a mi cadera.  
Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, porque en aquel exacto momento, el universo se detuvo.Y empezó a girar enloquecido desde el punto exacto donde nuestros cuerpos se unían, frio y calor, derritiendose, complemetandose.  
Me noté a mi mismo entrando dentro de ella, cada una de las células de mi cuerpo consciente de lo suave, estrecha y resbaladiza que era. Quise gritar, cantar de dicha, ella se deslizó aún mas, guiándome en su interior, entrelazamos nuestras bocas, yo aún bajo su cuerpo, a medias tumbado, a medias sentado, sus muslos en torno a mi cintura, se alzó retirádose y volviendo a dejarse caer, y mi cabeza giró.  
Estaba completa, absolutamente extasiado ante aquel movimiento, ante sus sonidos , ante la perfeccion pura de aquel momento.  
El cuerpo de Bella era ardiente y húmedo, resbalaba, acogedor, pulsando ante el placer que mi boca le había dado, y aquella mera idea, el mero recuerdo de mis labios en su sexo, espoleó mi deseo, sin pensarlo, embestí dentro de ella, a fondo, notando la fina vaina que nos unía, de aquel modo tan soberbio e incomprensible, que nadie en el mundo podría jamás describir.  
En aquella milésima de segundo supe que había llegado al hogar, que por sólo aquella exquisita sensación, merecía la pena morir una y mil veces, me retiré unos centimetros para poder mirarla, deseando poder leer en su mente que era lo que sentía ella ante la invasión de su cuerpo por el mio y en el silencio nuestros ojos se entrelazaron.  
El éxtasis de nuestra unión nos impedía hablar, pero no acariciarnos, porque de pronto, aquel acto fue tan natural como respirar, o alimentarse, giramos y mis caderas sabias, danzaron con la fuerza justa y con que cadencia necesaria, y ella supo que,si apretaba mis nalgas, el placer que yo sentía se multiplicaba, que aunque mi piel es dura como el diamante,sus dientes arrancaban en mí gemidos de dicha, que sus dedos serpenteando en mis pezones conseguían hacerme perder la razón, o que si, lamía mi cuello justo detrás de la oreja, mis manos temblaban enloquecidas. Que sus manos entralazadas en los mechones rojizos de la nuca me procuraban emociones indescriptibles.  
Su orgasmo, consiguió que mi cuerpo, a su vez, explotase en un millón de sensaciones que jamás hubiese sabido que existían,una y otra vez, note como me vaciaba dentro de ella, mientras la besaba, entremezclados con nuestros fluidos, sentí el regusto de aquel sabor único y mi ser cobró vida otra vez.

Jadeando, me erguí cual alto era con ella en brazos, olvidados ya cualquier rastro de tonto e infantil pudor, nos miramos a los ojos en silencio, porque en aquel preciso instante la enormidad de lo que acabábamos de hacer, nos inundó, llenándonos de gozo.  
Empezamos a reír y fui incapaz de reconocer mi propia voz.  
La arena se pegaba a nuestros cuerpos como una segunda piel y yo quería  
disfrutarla de nuevo, otra vez, pero de mil maneras distintas.

"Ven mi vida", canturreé en su oído, arrancando risas de nuevo, "quiero que seamos uno otra vez"

La noche se extendía ante nosotros,y se me antojó eterna y llena de  
posibilidades...

**IMAGEN EN EL ESPEJO**

Mis brazos se cerraron en torno al cuerpo de Bella creando una cuna en la cual transportarla , era algo imposible, pero sentía latir mi cuerpo al unisono con el de ella, que percutía, lejano, transido, tras los momentos que acabábamos de compartir sobre la arena.  
Más yo, lejos de estar cansado, cantaba, vivo, como jamás en décadas hubiese creído posible, mis manos mecieron mi preciada carga mientras entre risas, paseaba despacio,sin prisas, casi como si hubiese sido humano, de camino a la casa, permitiéndome disfrutar de la brisa marina, húmeda y cálida, que nos  
abrazaba como un amante.  
Aunque mis ojos me permitían ver a la perfección aún en la oscuridad reinante, en deferencia a los sentidos humanos de mi mujer, encendí varias lámparas de luz tenue y dorada a nuestro paso, por nada del mundo quería que no viviese aquellos instantes con la misma intensidad que yo. Mis pies descalzos  
no hicieron ruido en mi ruta hacia el baño, donde, al llegar,deposité a Bella con suavidad.  
Repentinamente nervioso, cogí sus manos y nos distanciamos, solo la longitud de nuestros brazos extendidos, paseé mis ojos por su desnudez, buscando daños. Ella, con aquel infalible radar suyo, sacudió  
la cabeza, negando.  
"Edward...todo está bien", su voz tranquila fue un bálsamo en mis oídos, inspiré y expiré, llenándome  
de su perfume, permitiendo a la quemazón adueñarse de mi garganta por unos instantes, antes de volver a dominarla, por el simple placer de saberme dueño de mis instintos.  
"Ven", tiré de ella y abrí los grifos, liberando el agua caliente que nos mojó de forma casi inmediata de pies a cabeza, reímos, ligeramente azorados, pues nunca nos habíamos bañado juntos, la miré a los ojos, divertido por la turbación de su mirada.  
Nos besamos despacio, en mis labios aún degustaba restos de su esencia. En los de ella pude notar mi olor, mi sabor, y rastros de salitre marino, un regusto a mar y algas.  
Gemí porque de nuevo sentía el vértigo del deseo, arrastrándome lejos de mi mismo, llevándome a sitios  
desconocidos, aterradores y fascinantes, porque en el curso de aquellas horas, estaba descubriendo facetas de Edward Cullen que jamás hubiese soñado poseer.

Bella tomo el jabón que le tendí, indeciso. Con manos suaves llenó mi pelo de espuma,bajando luego hasta mis hombros y la espalda, haciéndome temblar de anticipación. Despacio, tomé a mi vez el jabón que ella me devolvió y comencé un nuevo juego de exploración, maravillándome del brillo marfileño de su piel, en contraste con la mía, que, aún en la semioscuridad, desprendía destellos de madreperla.  
Noté por el brillo líquido en sus ojos cálidos que aquella yuxtaposición le gustaba, y de pronto, sentí mis  
temblores desaparecer.  
"Ah Bella" casi sollocé, rozando con mi aliento su coronilla mojada, "Cuanto te quiero"  
La espuma perfumada me dio una nueva posibilidad táctil que nunca antes había conocido, bajo el chorro de agua caliente, mis manos fueron serpientes que culebrearon, ensortijadas en cada uno de  
sus huecos y hondonadas, y aquello estuvo bien, porque éramos una sola persona, porque estaba irremediablemente subyugado ante aquel descubrimiento erótico, ante el nuevo mundo de  
relaciones y posibilidades por explorar.  
Sus manos masajeron mis cabellos, alisando los díscolos mechones dorados hacia atrás, cerré los ojos, porque descubrí que así, las sensaciones se intensificaban aún más, si aquello era posible,.  
Sus yemas trazaron el contorno de mis pómulos, resiguiendo los planos de mi piel y de mis huesos.  
Era bastante mas baja que yo, así que tiró de mis hombros cuando necesitó seguir aquellos senderos recién  
descubiertos, no con los dedos, sino con los labios primero, y con la punta de su lengua después.  
Jadeé ante aquel ardiente contacto, notando como mi cuerpo se estiraba y erguía en respuesta a aquella invasión sensitiva tan exquisita.  
"Ay Bella", hubiese llorado de placer de haber podido, pero en cambio, mi alma rugió desperezándose de un letargo que había durado mas de cien años.  
"no te imaginas lo que me haces", le murmuré junto a sus labios, alzándola hasta mi boca hambrienta, que devoró sus labios, su cuello, sus sensibles senos.  
Jadeábamos otra vez, como si el denso aire de la habitación se hubiese convertido en algo viscoso y espeso casi imposible de respirar, como si el tiempo se hubiese vuelto, a su vez, perezoso.  
Mis movimientos se volvieron lánguidos, como en un sueño, me vi levantando su peso sin esfuerzo y saliendo de la bañera.  
La visión de nuestros cuerpos, desnudos , reflejados en el espejo atrajo mi atención.  
Me robó el aliento la belleza de aquel momento, supe que atesoraría aquel recuerdo por siempre, Bella, expuesta ante el espejo, sus curvas sinuosas tentá propia visión de mi mismo me hizo parpadear.  
¿Era yo aquel hombre joven de mirada arrebatada?. ¿Era yo aquella "persona" que abrazaba a su mujer por la cintura, pegando su espalda a mi pecho, mientras mi boca reposaba a centímetros  
de sus suculentas venas?.¿Eran mis mejillas las que brillaban arreboladas?.  
Casi no me reconocía a mi mismo en el fondo dorado como la miel de aquellos ojos asombrados, mi rostro como con una nueva piel, mis labios mas suaves, mis manos, delgadas y elegantes, de dedos finos,  
se enredaban en los mechones de sus pelo oscuro.  
"Tus amores son más deliciosos que el vino, y el aroma de tus perfumes, mejor que todos los ungüentos* ", recité cerca de sus oídos, inspirando hondo su olor, Bella gimió, deseando volverse, pero la visión frontal que me ofrecía el espejo seguía cautivándome, subí lentamente mis brazos por su espalda, llegué a los hombros y recorrí los suyos, ya secos gracias a la brisa ardiente y tropical.  
Tomé sus manos y las guíe hasta que estuvimos apoyados contra el lavamanos, ahora me encontraba practicamente recostado en su espalda delgada, pero el espejo me ofrecía el reflejos de sus labios  
entreabiertos, sus ojos salvajes, del baile sensual de sus pechos, que subían y bajaban al compás de la respiración, cada vez más rápida .  
"Grábame como un sello sobre tu corazón, como un sello sobre tu brazo,  
porque el Amor es fuerte como la Muerte*" , canté de nuevo, besando su nuca.  
Observándola desde arriba, deslicé mis manos de vuelta a su cintura, y desde allí, acaricié su vientre pálido y delgado, que tembló espasmódico, bajo el roce de las yemas de mis dedos helados.  
El triángulo oscuro entre sus piernas era como un imán para mi, ya podía oler de nuevo aquella esencia almizclada, de ámbar, de especias, de canela y de flores, que se arremolinada en mis venas y en el fondo de mi paladar, permitiéndome degustarla incluso antes de haberla probado. La boca se me inundó de humedad, y un quejido hondo surgió del mismo centro de si ser, tiré de ella abriendo sus piernas para mí, su trasero apretado contra mis caderas, proporcionándome un dolor físico en las ingles, en los glúteos. La necesidad de acometer casi imposible de refrenar.  
Mis piernas se entreabrieron, acomodando mi altura a su tamaño, notaba su aliento ardiente aún desde la distancia que nos separaba, pero ya nada podía hacer para detener mis caricias, que lujuriosas, atormentaban su cuerpo, mientras nuestras miradas permanecían entrelazadas a través del espejo.  
Mis dedos pálidos, que desprendían brillos perlados, se perdieron en su vértice, me maravillé de la sedosidad de aquellos rizos húmedos.  
Mientras que con la mano que seguía libre mimaba su espalda y sus nalgas, pero aún aquello no me bastaba, debía besarla, necesitaba catar su piel con mi boca.  
Me cernía sobre ella como un halcón, todos mis sentidos inhumanos fijos en la presa de su cuerpo, ella arqueó su espalda, y giro la cabeza, sin mover las manos.  
"Por...favor...", suplicó con voz estrangulada."Por...Favor..."  
Gruñí al notar su trasero aplastado contra mis genitales, que ardieron llenos de anhelos. Enredé mi mano en su pelo y tiré levemente de los mechones, acercando mi boca asesina a su cuello, la mordí ligeramente, y chupé su piel, porque ya nada era suficiente, un frenesí me inundó ante el tacto sobre mi lengua de su piel, rápidas boqueadas de aire caliente, saturado de esencias inundaron mi ser.  
Volví a morder otra zona, era su nuca, chupé y lamí, quizás infligiéndole un dejo de dolor, mezclado con placer.  
Bella emitió un grito estrangulado, pues mientras la besaba, mis dedos se hundieron una vez en su resbaladizo interior, acompasé aquella caricia al baile de mi lengua y mis dientes sobre su piel y supe que debía volver a entrar en ella o morir.  
Me desprendí del último resto de cordura que aún hubiese podido acompañarme en aquel viaje, y entre jadeos, me estiré cuan alto era, con mis manos en su cintura, mi pecho subía y bajaba, eco silencioso de su corazón, que repicaba alocado.  
"Bella...Bella, debo hacerlo", los gemidos de ella en respuesta me trastornaron, tenía mi misma urgencia dentro de su ser, sino más, y el entendimiento me traspasó como un rayo, derribando mis últimas salvaguardas de humanidad.  
"No sé si podré ser suave Bella", murmuré, mas como una oración que como una frase que esperase respuesta.  
La garganta ardió, pero aquel dolor fue bienvenido, porque las sensaciones que mareaban mi cuerpo eran aún mas insoportables, temblé de ansias, de ganas de hundir mi cuerpo en el de ella.  
Palpitando, me guié hacia su interior, ah Dios Querido, era tan insoportablemente estrecha, estaba tan deliciosamente mojada que casi rugí.  
Mis ojos la buscaron en el reflejo del espejo, testigo mudo de nuestro amor y mirarla fue mi perdición.  
Me hundí en ella con un solo movimiento que me llevó al éxtasis por completo, escuché su quejido de placer, la observé mover sus caderas en respuesta a mis movimientos, sincronizados en una danza tan antigua como el mismo tiempo.  
Acaricié codicioso su espalda, apreté sus pezones erguidos, mientras con otra mano, alcanzaba su centro, que marticidé con las yemas de los dedos, sin piedad.  
Los gritos de ambos se entremezclaron en la noche cálida, componiendo una canción única, nunca jamás antes escuchada.  
El calor del Hambre me asaltó como una ola, obligándome a arreciar mis embestidas, sabía que estaba caminando hacia un precipicio y que debía llegar, llegar a lo más alto y en segundos, minutos u horas, ya que el tiempo dejó de tener su significado habitual, el placer creció, doloroso, elevándose como una presencia casi tangible entre los dos, llevándonos al borde, justo al borde.  
De pronto, el corazón de Bella latió aun mas rápido, ¿Era aquello posible, iba a matarla con mi lujuria?, la escuché gritar, ¿O era yo quien lo hacía?, su cuerpo me estrujo, una y otra vez, el orgasmo poderoso como una fuerza de la naturaleza, me hizo llegar a mi mismo al precipicio y saltar.  
Me sentí caer, caer, caer, una y otra vez, los latidos de mi cuerpo ingrávido amplificados por sus propias oleadas de placer en un segundo orgasmo que la hizo sollozar.  
Seguí meciéndome en su interior, los latidos de nuestros cuerpos amainando, pero sin querer detener aquel maravilloso placer, durante unos segundos, apoyé mi frente en su espalda y cubrí sus manos, que  
se asían al lavabo, con las mías.  
Salir de su interior fue casi sentir que me arrancaban un miembro, hubiese podido permanecer toda la eternidad dentro de Bella, rodeado por su ardiente seda, por su mareante olor.  
Conmovido, me erguí, llevándola de la cintura hasta apoyarla nuevamente contra mí.  
Nuestros ojos seguían conectados, así que en aquel momento de dicha, sobraron las palabras, la giré lentamente, quedando ambos frente a frente.  
Sus brazos se cerraron en torno a mi cintura, apoyando Bella su cabeza en mi pecho. Besé su coronilla y sin moverme, nos mecimos, tan lentamente que apenas nos movíamos, aún demasiado obnubilados para articular palabra o sonido alguno.  
No supe cuanto tiempo pasamos alli, en silencio, sin necesidad de decirnos nada.  
"Te quiero, Edward" murmuró Bella contra mi pecho, apretando aún más su abrazo.  
Miré nuevamente nuestro reflejo en el espejo, éramos un hombre y una mujer, solamente eso. Mis ojos rieron burlones ante aquel pensamiento, sacudí la cabeza, alejando mis miedos, tan eternos como mis deseos.  
Noté sus piernas zozobrar levemente, al momento, la angustia me llenó de pesar, estaba siendo un bruto insensible, sólo deseoso de saciar aquella hambre infinita. Me mordí los labios y la miré,  
sonreía, parecía intacta, casi febril, pero sana, entera, completa.  
De nuevo, sin ella saberlo, se había enfrentado a la Bestia y había salido victoriosa.  
"Ven mi amor", tiré de sus manos, entrelazando nuestros dedos, la conduje hasta nuestra habitación, la enorme cama blanca nos esperaba.

*Citas de Eward procedentes del Cantar de los Cantares

**PLUMAS Y BESOS**

Las sábanas eran suaves y frescas bajo el peso de nuestros cuerpos. En silencio, nos tumbamos en la gran cama blanca, mirándonos bajo la sonrosada luz que nos bañaba, procedente de la lámpara que había  
encendido al entrar.  
De costado, desnudos, nos tocamos en el silencio del cuarto, sólo roto por el rumor del mar.  
Mis manos la acunaron, acariciando con reverencia aquel cuerpo tan amado.  
Bella sonrió y me despeinó con dulzura, alisando luego los mechones, siguiendo con sus dedos la curva de mi cabeza, hasta descansar sus manos en mi nuca.  
-Te quiero-declaró con sencillez- mucho.  
Aquellas palabras me emocionaron, porque sabía que eran ciertas, y aún ahora, en aquel instante, después de tantos momentos vividos juntos, oírselo decir me encantaba.  
-Y yo a ti, corazón- Toqué su rostro y la curva de su cuello, donde noté, sobresaltado, la sombra de una minúscula mordida, de color rojo sangre.  
Bella siguió la dirección de mi mirada y ocultó la zona con sus largos  
mechones oscuros.  
-Debería beber algo..-comentó, haciendo ademán de levantarse, pero yo ya me hallaba fuera de la habitación, camino a la cocina.  
Aunque era consciente de su movimiento evasivo, pero decidí aplazar el tema, por el momento.  
-Te traeré un zumo- le dije, sintiéndome azorado por mi rudeza, olvidaba con tanta frecuencia sus necesidades humanas..era imperdonable.  
Volví con la bandeja y le serví el zumo frío en una copa, que vació al instante, la rellené, y la observé acabarla en silencio.  
-Lo siento- me disculpé- soy un bruto.  
-No Edward... nada de eso- Bella me ojeó de soslayo y enrojeció- Hasta hacia unos minutos...bueno, tampoco era muy consciente de tener sed.  
Reí suavemente mientras dejaba la bandeja sobre la cómoda cercana. Entendía lo que quería decir, porque yo había pasado por momentos en los que ni el canto de la sangre en sus venas me había distraído  
de otro tipo de hambre, o de sed.  
Me senté en la cama, a su lado y la observé.Estaba cubierta por la sábana, cosa que me contrarió y, a la vez, me alivió, porque verla desnuda era una tentación, que aún después de lo vivido hacia unos momentos, no me sentía capaz de resistir.

Sus ojos oscuros se fijaron en los míos, progresivamente mas pesados, noté como el sueño vencía sus resistencia.  
-Deberías descansar- tiré de sus pies hasta que conseguí que se tumbase por completo, riendo, los descubrí y se los besé.  
Los masajeé con cuidado mientras observaba su reacción.  
-Es extraño-bromeé-que uses tan mal algo tan perfecto.  
Bella bufó e intentó cambiar de postura sin ningún éxito. Pasados unos minutos, acabó por relajarse.  
-¡Oh Edward!, es realmente agradable-su murmullo me indicó que el cansancio, finalmente, había conseguido doblegar su voluntad de seguirme en mi eterna vigilia.  
Siempre me había fascinado verla dormir...era tan inexplicable, me daba tanto placer, saber que estaba cerca, tan viva, tan cálida, tan segura.  
Centré toda mi atención en el sonido acompasado de su respiración, sus labios estaban un poco hinchados, pero esa era lo único.  
Resolví que aquello no era motivo de alarma, porque, ¡Habíamos compartido tantos besos!.  
De haber sido humano, mis propios labios también hubiesen estado entumecidos.  
El resto de su cuerpo permanecía oculto bajo la sábana inoportuna.  
Verdaderamente estaba fascinado, aquella noche estábamos compartiendo tantas cosas nuevas, extrañas. Cosas tan estimulantes, subyugadoras.

Según mis hermanos, el goce sexual se hallaba por debajo del placer dedegustar sangre humana, pero no había sido así para mi.  
Recordé el momento de hundirme en Bella, la terrible urgencia que había impulsado a cada una de las moléculas de mi ser, y no hallé restos de la Sed, la eterna Quemazón en mi garganta.  
Incluso,ahora, en aquel instante, el mero recuerdo, la evocación del acto, estaba consiguiendo que mi cuerpo volviese a latir, a vibrar como una enloquecida diapasón.  
Inspiré, exhalé, intentando relajar la tensión que volvía mi cuerpo aún mas duro, si aquello era posible.  
Bella dormía y yo me encontraba abrasado, desesperado y ardiendo por ella, otra vez.  
¿Seria posible que me hubiese vuelto aún más adicto a ella, a aquella tentadora sensación, la de su sexo aprisionando el mío, latiendo a mi alrededor?.  
¿Era en verdad, mi marca de heroína, tal y como una vez le había dicho?.  
No podía estar quieto, algo insólito en alguien de mi especie.

Con un escalofrío recordé aquella noche oscura en la que mi vida se había convertido, cuando el deseo de ofrecerle una vida normal, me había llevado a irme lejos...en aquellos días negros, hubo semanas  
en las que no moví un sólo músculo, perdido en el dolor, ajeno a todo. Solamente recordaba el dolor infinito de su pérdida, no creía ni haber parpadeado.

Y que distinto era todo aquella noche, mis manos, con vida propia, desvelaron sus piernas despacio, con suavidad, seguí la curva de sus pantorrillas subiendo hasta el hueco tras su rodilla.  
Estaba imposibilitado para detener su lento ascenso, como apéndices independientes, las vi vagabundear aún más arriba, calibrando sus muslos, la redondez de sus caderas, la tersa curvas de sus nalgas.  
Cambié de postura, poniéndome de rodillas, inclinado a su costado, desde allí podía acceder mejor a su cuerpo, que aún en el sueño me resultaba tentador de una forma enloquecedora.  
Podrías despertarla, cantó mi mente.  
¿Y si la despertase?.  
Provocadoras imágenes me inundaron, los dos enredados en las sábanas, yo sobre ella, Bella sobre mi, cabalgándome.  
Yo hundiéndome en su interior, muy adentro, duro, profundo, llenándole el vientre, asaltando sus pechos, catándola otra vez, permitiendo que fuese ella quien me probase, que me tomase con su boca cálida.  
La última imagen se volvió insoportablemente deseable.  
Me humedecí y al mismo tiempo, la garganta vibró, ardiente. Tragué con dificultad, la deseaba, ahora, en aquel mismo instante.  
Cerré los ojos e inspiré, buscando una tranquilidad que no encontraba, muy por el contrario, aquel gesto fue el error supremo, porque, a la vez que tras mis párpados, las ardientes imágenes se volvía aún más  
vividas, el olor almizclado de su cuerpo asaltó todas y cada una de mis inhumanas células.  
Trepidando, abrí los ojos , intentando alejarme de Bella, intentando relajar aquella tensión, sin embargo, mis manos traicioneras rasgaron sin esfuerzo la sábana que la cubría, dándome acceso a su vientre, a sus caderas, a las curvas de sus pechos. Boqueé demasiado excitado para razonar, necesitaba irme, alejarme de ella, de su cuerpo caliente, del olor crepitante de su sexo.

Mis sentidos notaron su cambio de manera inconsciente incluso antes que mi mente, nos miramos en el silencio, Bella estaba despierta, y su pulso galopaba, al compás de la respiración, que se había vuelto  
laboriosa.  
Busqué en mí rastros de pesar por haber turbado su sueño, pero no hallé más que una exultante felicidad, porque ahora si podía hacerla mía, de nuevo.

-Lo siento-ronroneé a modo de débil excusa.  
-No...no lo sientas- Bella tiró de mi pelo para acercar mi boca a la suya, quizás los restos de sueño la hacían menos cautelosa, porque su boca devastó con fiereza la mía, jugó con sus labios calientes, con su lengua ardorosa, que arrancaba sollozos de anticipación de lo más profundo de mi garganta.  
Sin darme cuenta, estaba totalmente tumbado sobre ella, ajeno a que podría aplastarla, jadeando, intenté retirarme, pero sus brazos tiraron de mi cuerpo, sus piernas se enroscaron en torno a mi cintura, como una cadena irrompible, infalible.  
-Edward...por favor- los labios de Bella recorrieron con enloquecedora lentitud la linea de mi mandíbula, desde el cuello hasta detrás de la oreja, el roce incandescente de su lengua me hizo rugir de pasión, porque  
aquel toque era como una quemadura sensual en mi piel de hielo.  
Temblando, me apoyé sobre mis brazos y separé mi cuerpo desnudo del de ella, deseando darme, y darle, un mínimo respiro, deseando alargar el instante, sabiendo que no había necesidad de precipitar el momento,  
por muy desesperados que ambos nos encontrásemos.  
Respirar no sirvió de mucho, muy al contrario, me hizo sentirme aún más febril, más hambriento, anhelado hundirme en ella.  
Haciendo acopio de una fuerza de voluntad que no sabía que poseía, conseguí ponerme a su costado, acomodando mi altura a su tamaño, nuestros rostros a escasos centímetros, nuestros alientos mezclándose en rápidas bocanadas, tan frías, tan calientes, tan distintas y a la vez, tan complementarias.  
Bella me acarició el rostro, delineando los huesos de mis pómulos,trazando la curva de mis cejas, perfilando la linea de la mandíbula, mimando incluso la piel sensible tras mis orejas.  
Aquellas caricias lentas me enloquecieron, gruñí por lo bajo y la besé, invadiendo su boca con mi lengua, mostrándole casi con rudeza lo que quería hacerle, lo que necesitaba hacerle con aquella otra parte de  
mi cuerpo que pulsaba enloquecedoramente en mis ingles.  
El beso se volvió más y más salvaje, gimiendo, devoré su cuello, volví a chuparla, porque el mero hecho de besarla ya no era suficiente, una parte de mi, una pequeña parte que aún conservaba  
la racionalidad, me dijo que caminaba por el filo de la navaja.  
Su piel no era apenas suficiente para detenerme, bajo mi lengua burbujeaba su sangre ardiente, y la Bestia amenazó, alzándose en mi interior.  
Chupé aún mas fuerte y la oír gritar, y , en aquel momento, no me importó nada, solo aquel deseo abrasador de hacerla mía, de llenarla con mi carne, de beberla con mi lengua, mis manos, intentaron asirla aún más cerca. Aún mas cerca, mucho más cerca...  
-Más fuerte, Edward-me pidió Bella, su voz ronca, casi desconocida para mis oídos-Te quiero más cerca.  
Aquella petición me enloqueció, por unos instantes, un zumbido casi eléctrico, me embotó, volviéndome sordo a nada que no fuese el sonido de la sangre en sus venas, mi boca casi goteaba de anticipación, el ansia de morder, de matar se convirtió dentro de mí, para mi consternación, en un nuevo aliciente que acrecentó mi deseo sexual, en lugar de menguarlo, de pronto el erotismo del momento me esclavizó, era incapaz de hacer nada por Bella, debía tomarla o moriría, moriríamos ambos.  
Tiré de ella, mis manos en su cintura, subieron despacio por las frágiles costillas, contándolas, la niebla ardiente me impedía pensar, la apreté mas junto a mi, jadeando de necesidad, de sed, de hambre.  
Quise poder tatuármela en el cuerpo, carecer de piel, ser uno con su carne, quise poder perderme dentro de su alma, por siempre.  
Apoyé las manos en los almohadones que alejé, casi con un zarpazo,destrozándolos, me alcé de nuevo sobre su cuerpo, y volví a besarle los pechos, mordiendo sus pezones erectos.  
Bajé por el inexorable sendero que conducía a su ombligo, donde mi lengua se demoró unos instantes, oí sollozar a Bella, sentí bajo mis besos el trepidar de su vientre. Sus manos se hundieron en mi cráneo,  
pidiéndome una demora en aquel lugar.  
Mis manos, celosas de mi boca, alzaron su cuerpo para mí, apretaron sus nalgas, abriendo sus piernas lo justo para permitirme ver el espectáculo embriagador de su sexo, henchido, como una flor exótica, oscura,  
rojiza, húmeda de rocío, que se abría pétalo a pétalo, solo por mí, solo para mí.  
La miré a los ojos, respiraba pesadamente, pero sus labios seguían musitando aquella súplica enloquecedora, "por favor".  
Liberé una de mis manos, y aún mirándonos, la toqué, con mis dedos, que estaban extrañamente cálidos, abrí su sexo y la llené, despacio, una y otra vez, deleitándome con aquella expresión, que era mitad goce y mitad dolor en su rostro. Era lujuria, y pasión no resuelta.  
Despacio, me llevé aquellos dedos a la boca y los chupé, saboreando aquel elixir fantástico, que parecía haber sido ideado por algún brujo, para poder volverme loco.  
Alzó su cabeza y también lamió, tentadora, su sabor, gemí, porque aquello se estaba volviendo, demasiado...demasiado.  
-Bella-me había estirado y mi rostro se hallaba a milímetros del suyo, su aliento, literalmente, abrasaba mi piel, lamí su boca mientras mis desos volvían a atormentar despacio su clítoris, que yo notaba cada  
vez más tenso bajo mis roces-Bella, mirame- quise pedirle, pero casi le exigí- Quiero que me mires hacerte el amor...-mis dedos se hundieron, eran dos esta vez, en su humedad.  
Su respuesta fue salvaje y deliciosa, alzó las caderas a cada nuevo envite de mis dedos, mientras, sus ojos, oscuros, inmensos, mas impenetrables que nunca, se enredaban con los míos.  
Sus manos tomaron mi cabeza y volvió a profundizar el beso, ella tenía mi misma urgencia, tenía hambre de mi.  
Rugí con vehemencia y volví a apretarme más, necesitaba algo más.  
Nuestras bocas permanecieron unidas mientras mi cuerpo se acomodaba entre sus piernas, encontrando el lugar perfecto, era como si ambos hubiésemos sido diseñados para llegar a aquel preciso instante de nuestras existencias, era tan fácil estar entre sus piernas. Volví a apoyarme en mis brazos extendidos, deseando poder refrenar la necesidad de hundirme en ella.  
-Eres tan hermoso..Edward, ven -Bella abrió aún mas sus rodillas, y, automáticamente tomé una de sus piernas, subiéndola hasta mi cintura, me acerque más, temblado de ansia, queriendo controlarme,  
sabiendo que era imposible parar, una vez hubiese empezado.  
Dentro de mi dos fuerzas poderosas debatieron, por un lado, la necesidad de hundirme rápido y a fondo en ella, por otro, quería ser suave, y lento. No sabía cual vencería, no sabía cual queria que venciera.  
Me mordí a mi mismo cuando nuestros cuerpos se acercaron aun más, gravitando como dos planetas en la misma órbita.  
Mi pene rozó la entrada de su cuerpo y casi quise poder llorar, porque derramar lágrimas hubiese sido un alivio, ella arqueó sus caderas, buscando un contacto más profundo.  
Zozobré.  
-Edward...te quiero...ya-Bella me miró- te quiero dentro de mí.  
Sus piernas se enroscaron en mi cintura y penetrarla se volvió tan sencillo como respirar, aún mas sencillo que respirar.  
Otra vez, la sensación única, espectacular, de su sexo, mojado, fragante, rodeándome, consiguió que mi mundo parase y que el eje sobre el que todo giraba, cambiase de dirección.  
Cerré los ojos, porque anhelaba ir tan rápido y tan fuerte, que seguramente la mataría con la fuerza de mis embestidas.  
Temblé, retirándome y volviendo a entrar, una y otra vez, una y otra vez, perdido en la sensación pulsante, en el calor abrasador que inundaba mi cuerpo. Me mecí, cambié de postura y mis manos la alzaron apretando sus nalgas, y la necesidad de llegar aun más hondo achicharró mis entrañas, quemando los últimos rescoldos de suavidad que había en mí.  
Casi de rodillas, aún meciéndome contra ella, aún en su interior, guié sus piernas hasta mis hombros, estaba tan apretada que perdí la cabeza , volví a corcovear enloquecido, buscando la liberación, la  
de ambos.  
Podía notar el repiqueteo del corazón de Bella, que se acercaba al orgasmo con rapidez, la escuché gemir aún mas fuerte y ya de rodillas por completo, redoblé mis acometidas, mientras, buscaba el botón  
enfervorecido que vibraba para mí, solo para mí.  
Notaba sus latidos como si hubiesen sido míos, sentí el Hambre rugir en mi interior, necesitaba tanto de ella, no solo su cuerpo, o su sangre, quise también robarle su alma.  
Enloquecido, noté el devastador orgasmo como una avalancha , que me apretaba, una y otra vez.  
En un sueño lejano, noté sus gritos, sentí mi voz, jadeando, volvía a estar entre sus piernas, mi boca descansó a escasos centímetros de sus venas, que transportaban sus sangre incandescente.  
Tentándome.  
Me preparé para morderla, gimiendo aún dentro de ella, martirizando su interior con mis caderas.  
Sin embargo, un poder aún mayor que el de su sangre hizo, que una vez mas, la sensación quedase en segundo plano.  
Aquel ardor enervante en mi vientre era aun mas doloroso que la ponzoña, aun mas tentador que sus latidos.  
Podía notar como una ola de inmenso placer se abatía sobre mí, grité hundiendo la cabeza en las almohadas que aun quedaban debajo de Bella, mordí, en un desesperado intento de frenamis gritos. No queriendo asustarla.  
El orgasmo me asalto como un volcán, inundando mi cuerpo de un placer tan cegador, que era como si un salvaje sol brillase ante mi, para embargo, aún continuaba moviéndome en su interior, arrancándole sollozos de éxtasis a Bella, perdiéndome yo mismo en el placer de vaciarme, una y otra vez dentro de ella.  
Lentamente, con suavidad, la tormenta desatada amainó, despacio, me moví aun dentro de su vientre, sin querer dejarla, y los últimos rescoldos de su extasis, tuvieron un escalofriante eco dentro de mi propio cuerpo.  
Cerré los ojos y detuve el cadencioso vaivén.  
Mis brazos, que aun soportaban el peso de mi cuerpo, temblaron levemente, levanté la cabeza porque necesitaba observarla.  
Quizás, pasada la pasión, un poco avergonzado, un poco asustado.  
-Edward-Bella me atrajo a sus brazos, y aun con sus piernas enroscadas en la cintura, apretó fuerte el abrazo, besándome, intoxicando mis maltrechos sentidos con aquella fragancia suya, tan especial.  
-voy a morir de placer, corazón mio-le susurré junto a su boca, que besé con levedad antes de salir de su interior.  
Sentir aquel vacío, aquel frío que en su cuerpo se volvía calor, me entristeció. Estar dentro de ella era como estar completo otra vez.  
A nuestro alrededor, las plumas de las almohadas que había mordido, revoloteaban, como copos de nieve, cosquilleando. Una nevada tibia en la noche tropical. Aparté los jirones de sábanas, ya inservibles.  
Bella permanecía abrazada a mi costado, ahora que yo me había tumbado en la cama cual largo era, su pierna descansando sobre las mías.  
Lentamente, una sonrisa se dibujó en mi semblante, y una paz nueva empapó mi interior. Tras apagar aquel perentorio deseo, mi mente permanecía difusa, como si no pudiese detenerse en nada en particular,  
suspirando, me recreé en aquella sensación, en cien años, era lo mas parecido a soñar que nunca había disfrutado.  
Me deje llevar, mansamente, decidido a gozar del momento, a olvidar , al menos mientras reinase la oscuridad.  
A mi lado, la mujer de mis sueños, dormía, saciada, feliz y aquello bastaba.  
Debería bastar.

**EL CIELO y EL INFIERNO**

Llevaba días sufriendo una lenta tortura, tenerla cerca, poder olerla, casi sentir su sabor en la lengua y saber que si la tomaba, seria un completo error, el error mas grande.  
Tras aquella noche mágica de amor, de pasión, el amanecer me había traído el horror, la confirmación de que mi naturaleza era algo monstruoso, los moratones en el cuerpo de Bella me habían hecho sentirme un ser maligno, brutal, un ser libidinoso que la había usado para satisfacer sus deseos sin considerar su integridad, su seguridad.  
Ella le había quitado importancia, por supuesto, habíamos discutido.  
pero en contra de mis instintos, que a pesar de la visión de aquellos morados, me pedían a gritos comenzar de nuevo lo que aquella mágica noche habíamos echo.  
Me juré a mi mismo no tocarla...y no lo había vuelto a hacer, en todos aquellos días, aquellos largos, larguísimos días.  
Un nuevo sufrimiento se anidaba en mis entrañas, el calor, el ardor del deseo no consumado, ah, el dolor infinito en todas y cada una de las moléculas que conformaban mi ser.  
Aquello se convertía, por segundos, en una tortura peor que el momento de mi conversión en vampiro.  
Era un dolor casi físico en los miembros, que notaba insoportablemente tensos, respirar el aire a su alrededor, "oler" su deseo, era para mi una lenta tortura que creía merecer, por haberla dañado, por no ser capaz de contener mis sueños, que al dormirse ella, volvían a mi como una obsesión.  
Bella tenía la bendición del sueño cada noche, yo no era tan afortunado.  
Sufría el contacto de su piel con la mía como una quemadura, como una herida en carne viva, como si mi piel no fuese capaz de distinguir su cuerpo del mio, casi podía contar los poros de su piel, me sentía sensibilizado de una forma que me atormentaba, día y noche, imposibilitado para escapar.  
Porque estar lejos de ella volvía la tortura aun mas dolorosa, aquello era, en verdad, el infierno.  
Si algún dios había ideado hacerme sufrir, había acertado de pleno, porque aquella noche, tras otra de nuestras discusiones, hubiese llorado de frustración de haber podido.  
Caminaba por el cuerto, el cuerpo totalmente desquiciado,  
cuando escuche el sonido, poco mas que un maullido, un pequeño suspiro.  
Su llanto.  
Sin embargo, para mis sobre estimulados sentidos, el pequeño jadeo tuvo una vital importancia. Despacio, casi temiendo acercarme, pero sin poder evitar hacerlo,caminé hacia la cama donde dormía.  
Bella era el sol sobre el que mi vida, mi "existencia", gravitaba. Irremediablemente.

-–Todo está bien, amor, estás a salvo. Estoy aquí -la acuné nervioso, consiguiendo que ella llorase aun mas, no podía entender que le ocurría, pero su olor, aquel olor a ámbar, canela, almizcle, a flores exóticas, a deseo,me atormento como una puñalada, dejándome tembloroso-– ¿Has tenido otra pesadilla?  
- No era real, no era real.-logré articular, evitando respirar, perderme en su fragancia.  
-No era una pesadilla.- gimió, con autentico dolor- Era un buen sueño...  
-Entonces..¿Por que lloras?- besé su pelo, aguardando una respuesta que tardó en llegar.  
–Porque he despertado- sus brazos se cerraron en torno a mi, y el latido de su corazón inundó con oleadas ardientes mi cuerpo, como una marea volcánica, tornándome casi un demente, mi cuerpo despertaba ante aquella invasión, planeada o no.  
Bella estaba consiguiendo vencer mi resolución de no hacerle el amor otra vez  
intenté reírme, pero el sonido sonó hueco y vacío, incluso a mis oídos.  
–Era muy real. –Lloro, con pena – Quiero que sea real.  
sus labios me intoxicaban, necesitaba irme. pero temía por sus lagrimas, la zarandee con delicadeza, queriendo que reaccionara. Que dejase de llorar.  
–Cuéntamelo –le pedí, con urgencia, quizás oírla alejase de mi el ansia que provocaba aquel olor.– Tal vez eso ayude-a los dos, pensé en mi fuero interno

–Estábamos en la playa...  
-¿Y...? –la impaciencia, el Ansia, el perfume, me estaba mareando. Era vagamente consciente que seguía llorando, pero las pulsaciones de las ingles eran fuertes rápidas, acompasándose al ritmo alocado de su corazón.  
–Oh, Edward…  
–Cuéntame, Bella…–supliqué, el dolor en sus ojos era inenarrable, ¿Que podía haber soñado que la trastornaba de aquella manera?  
Ella no me respondió, a cambio, su boca se cerró sobre la mía, su lengua jugando dentro de mi, pidiendo lo que no había sido capaz de expresar con palabras.  
un calor ardiente, agónico, me inundó, dentro de mi, muy adentro.  
La Bestia rugía feliz, libre de la presa de mi auto control, sin embargo, conseguí desasirme de su tenue abrazo, era tan poco lo que ella podía hacer contra mi, contra mis músculos de piedra.  
Separarnos, fue quizás, igual de doloroso que sentirme partido en dos, como arrancarme la piel, como respirar aquel aire suculento, de olores embriagadores, de promesas, de sueños.  
-no Bella- boqueé y cada palabra que mi boca expresaba, me dolía en el pecho. negarme a ella, me estaba matando, literalmente.  
El silencio, roto solo por sus sollozos quedos, por mi ronca respiración, se hizo eterno, frío, como la muerte, como mi existencia había sido sin ella, un erial sin sentido, sin futuro.  
Saber que le estaba haciendo daño me hizo rechinar los dientes, furioso, conmigo, incluso con ella, por su insistencia, por su cercanía, por aquel manjar que era su olor.  
–Lo s-s-s-siento… –el susurro desgarro cada fibra de mi ser, de aquel corazón muerto que odié.  
La apreté contra mi pecho, despacio, destrozado entre el deseo de apretarla y la necesidad de cuidar de ella, de no volverla a lastimar

–No puedo Bella, no puedo –la agonía, el desamparo, me inundó, haciéndome temblar, próximo a la derrota, casi rozándola, sollocé.

–Por favor…–el ruego sonó en una nota imposiblemente baja, solo audible en la vibración que produjo su aliento ardiente en mi piel, ya no fría, sino tibia al contacto febril de su carne tierna–Por favor, Edward.

La petición me hizo cerrar los ojos, estaba caminando al borde mismo de un abismo, mi cuerpo se volvía ingrávido, casi etéreo, bajo el peso de su deseo, bajo el peso de mi hambre.  
Supe que la iba a hacer mía de nuevo, y saberme derrotado, mas que un fracaso, fue una liberación, de pronto, las ansias, los anhelos, los temores, que se habían agitado en mi interior como un tornado, arrasando mi cordura aquellos días, amainaron.  
Mi mundo giró y se detuvo, en aquel momento, en aquella cama, frente a aquella mujer, que lloraba por mi, que me amaba, que quería sentirme dentro de ella otra vez, que pese a todo, pese a todos, quería ser uno conmigo.  
De rodillas, la observé en silencio, amándola mas que nada en el mundo, venerandola como a un dios, porque aquella pequeña mujer, aquella muchacha, me había devuelto la humanidad de una manera que jamas hubiese supuesto posible, que jamas hubiese soñado, siquiera, que existía para un ser como yo.  
Me apoyé sobre los talones, adaptándome a su altura, ella estaba también de rodillas frente a mi, tan cerca, aun restos de lagrimas brillando, enredadas en sus pestañas.  
Toqué con la yema de mis dedos aquella rutilante humedad y la paladeé en mi boca, besé sus parpados translucidos, sus mejillas, mis manos apenas rodeándola por la cintura, era tan menuda, tan delicada...sus carne se me antojaba una cálida espuma de mar, bajo mi frío tacto.  
Recorrí su espalda mientras bajaba por su mejilla, buscando su boca suave, cálida, tan llena de su sabor, que debía probarla o morir.  
El beso fue lento al principio, noté su titubeo. Abrí mas la boca y jugué con mi lengua, buscando arrancar de ella el placer que sabia podía darle.  
Triunfante, noté como sus manos se enredaban en los mechones rebeldes de mi cabello, como sus dedos seguían la curva de mi cuello.  
Como se perdía lentamente en el deseo...  
Ah el olor, aquel olor embriagador había vuelto, llenándome el paladar, haciéndome temblar de anticipación.  
-Bella-murmuré sobre su boca, enredando nuestros alientos con frenesí- Bella...  
Su nombre era una letanía en mi cabeza, en mi ser, un mantra, una plegaria, que me desbordaba, que me llevaba al cielo, que me arrastraba al infierno, Bella...principio y fin de toda mi existencia, el único motivo para continuar viviendo, Bella...

Sus manos recorrieron mi espalda provocandome ligeros escalofríos, bajo su tacto, mi piel se ondulaba, llena de una nueva vida, llena de sensibilidad.  
Gemí, ella había bajado y ahora, mientras el beso se volvía profundo, intenso, nuestras lenguas entretejidas en un baile sensual, me acariciaba las nalgas, apretando su pelvis contra la mía, jadeé, estaba exhausto, de desearla,de ganas de hundirme en ella, de sentirla llegar al orgasmo una y otra vez, de verla alcanzar aquel placer por mi, gracias a mi.  
Nuestras bocas siguieron el lento combate mientras mis manos bajaron lentamente hasta sus caderas, la alcé en vilo, era liviana como un suspiro, apenas tangible bajo el poder de mi fuerza inhumana.  
sentí miedo, pues aquella pequeña joven, sin ella saberlo tenia en sus manos el poder de la vida, el poder de la muerte.  
Debía entrar en ella, ya, un gruñido suave se formó en el fondo de mi garganta, sus piernas se abrieron en respuesta a mi movimiento, y se ajustaron a mi cintura, estaba tan insoportablemente mojada,¡ Incluso a través de aquellas minúsculas braguitas! que apenas me moví, quise rugir de hambre, quise comérmela entera, tal era mi avidez de ella, de su cuerpo al completo.  
Pidiéndole perdón en silencio, mis dedos engancharon la prenda y con un chasquido, nada separaba ya su sexo del mio, la parte de arriba corrió la misma suerte, ella apenas fue consciente del echo de que estaba desnuda, de que yo también lo estaba.  
Por una vez, aquella fuerza, poseer una velocidad inhumana, me alegró.  
Entrar en ella fue regresar al cielo, seguía de rodillas, ahora totalmente tenso, el cuerpo de ella, ardiente, se apretaba pulsando ya, en torno a mi sexo, tenso, expectante, nuestros latidos se acompasaron, nuestras lenguas continuaron su danza. Sus dedos tiraron de mis cabellos, acercándome aún mas, aún mas cerca...  
Ella se movió, arriba y abajo, lentamente al principio. Gemí, me quejé suavemente, porque necesitaba algo mas, sus pechos, suaves, como manzanas, me llamaban, tome un pezón entre los dientes, sujetándola por la cintura, guiándola, mostrandole el ritmo que debía seguir.  
Su cuerpo era una sinfonía perfecta sobre el para mí, yo lo hacía para ella.  
Sus ojos se cerraron, asida a mis hombros, sus dedos hundidos en una presa infalible, sus caderas se alzaron una vez, dos, infinitas veces.  
Deseé poder llorar al notar su placer, su tersa humedad caliente bañándome, llevándome al borde, al mismísimo filo del abismo que nos esperaba, ávido.  
Dejé de atormentar su pechos y subí despacio besando su cuello, completamente expuesto en su éxtasis, Bella continuaba moviéndose sobre mi, armónicamente, frenéticamente, su rostro crispado en una mueca de frenesí, se movía con la voracidad de una leona, buscando la perdición, buscando el abismo.  
El placer, el liberación, la Paz.

Nuestros resuellos se elevaron, mis dientes tantearon la suavidad de su piel, sus venas entonaban aquella melodía diabólica que hacia renacer a la Bestia, una vez, mil veces.  
La tensión en mis ingles se tornó insoportable, su cuerpo me apretó salvaje, mis manos la hincaron en mi, con una silenciosa violencia, producto de la necesidad.  
Era tan ardiente, sus manos apretaron, hundieron sus uñas en mi piel, me arañaron.  
Bella gimió alto, fuerte, mientras sus muslos temblaban en torno a mis caderas, la así fuerte, continuando con el ritmo enloquecido que marcaba su corazón ,que repiqueteaba, llenando la habitación con sus furiosos latidos.  
El instante se volvió eterno y fugaz al mismo tiempo, nos miramos a los ojos, entre jadeos, muy hondo dentro de Bella, creí notar su orgasmo antes incluso que ella, las embestidas de sus músculos en torno a mi me hicieron gritar, una y otra vez, sus cuerpo se tensó, hasta lo imposible.  
Entre sus pechos, pude ver un hilo de sudor, que lamí, porque cualquier nuevo estímulo no era suficiente, nada era bastante.  
Me hallaba de rodillas ahora, sujetándola contra mi, sus piernas un cinturón sensual en mis caderas, despacio, lentamente, nos tumbamos, aún unidos, nuestros cuerpos conectados de aquella forma mágica y sensual, encadenados en el placer, en el hambre infinita.  
Su cuerpo continuaba pulsando con los rescoldos del fuego cuando comencé a moverme de nuevo dentro de ella, la tenía expuesta por completa ante mí, con lujuria, miré el punto donde mi cuerpo y el suyo permanecían unidos, luz y sombra, calor y frío. Tan distintos, tan iguales...  
Nos miramos en la oscuridad, no sabía contenerme, no podía, las embestidas de mis caderas eran cadenciosas, prodigiosamente lentas, atormentándola, atormentándome a mi mismo.  
El placer era un fuego doloroso en mis entrañas, ni en mil años hubiese yo soñado que mi cuerpo era capaz de sentir aquel calor, aquel exquisito dolor.  
Mis manos tocaron la carne tierna de sus pechos, que se movían al compás de mis envites, bajé la mano y acaricié sus vientre y descendí aún más, su centro estaba perniciosamente erecto, al tocarlo, Bella gimió, ronroneando, sus piernas se alzaron, apretándome, aún más, guiándome aún mas hondo, aún mas fuerte.  
Me vi a mi mismo entrando, saliendo y aquella visión me enloqueció, aquel punto exacto, donde nuestros cuerpos se enredaban, se convirtió en el centro del universo.  
Volví a tocarla, trazando círculos enloquecidos, demasiado rápido, tan rápido como ningún amante humano hubiese sido capaz.  
Su cuerpo se convulsionó bajo el mio, alzó sus caderas esperando mis acometidas, que seguían sucediéndose con lentitud, porque la sensación misma de sus sexo, ya era un regalo inapreciable para mí.  
Deseé besarla, morderla, deseé ser capaz de enterrarme tan profundamente en su interior,que nada pudiese hacerme salir otra vez, sin embargo, el calor de mis ingles era ya un dolor físico, una quemadura que pedía a gritos ser calmada.  
-Bella...esto no será suave-mi jadeo era un suplica, una petición de perdón, porque la tregua se acercaba a su fin.  
-Edward...no quiero que seas suave...-Bella alzó sus caderas, jadeando, sus manos se unieron a las mias, sus manos atormentando su cuerpo sin piedad y aquella visión, la de su mano sobre la mia, fue la gota final.  
Rugí, mientras se giraba, llevandola conmigo, permitiendole sentarse a horcajadas sobre mi, aquella nueva sensacion me hizo gritar, ahDios, estaba tan profundo dentro de ella que no parecia ser verdad.

Obnubilados, paramos de movernos un segundo, una milésima, una eternidad.  
Nuestros ojos se enlazaron mientras Bella cabalgaba sobre mi, mis manos se ajustaron a su cintura, llevándola donde yo quería, permitiéndome aquel egoísmo, por una vez.  
Sus manos acariciaron mi abdomen, la linea entre mi ombligo y mi vientre, subiendo una y otra vez, se inclinó, atormentando mis pezones, mordió y chupó, provocandome temblores imposibles de controlar.  
Mis manos acariciaron su trasero, la parte baja de su espalda, sus muslos.  
El placer, incongruente en su grandeza, majestuoso, nos inundó a ambos, nos besamos, mientras el orgasmo nos atrapaba, en una supernova de latidos, de luz, de noche, de gemidos, de lamentos.  
Cerré los ojos, deseando paladear la inigualable sensación aún más hondo en mi interior, grabándola a fuego en mi memoria.  
Su cuerpo delicado sobre el mio, imposibilitado de momento para moverse, su corazón retumbada, recuperando con lentitud una cadencia normal, sana.  
Suspiré, enterrando el rostro en su pelo, dejándome llevar por el perfume incomparable de Bella.

**PECADOS...**  
Pereza  
De nuevo, aquella sensación de ingravidez, de sentirme disgregado, convertido en mil y una moléculas de la mas pura paz, me llenó. Era tan extraño poder ser capaz de experimentar ese sentimiento, la Serenidad, el deseo tranquilo, intimo, de no mover un músculo, de no necesitar nada más, en este mundo que aquel menudo cuerpo, que latía lleno de vida a mi costado.  
Durante décadas, la sed, los remordimientos, los anhelos, el dolor, la soledad, habían viajado conmigo, como lastres. Pesos muertos que frenaban mi alma, sombras que aquel sol que era Bella en mi vida, había difuminado.

Perdí la noción del tiempo con mi mujer entre los brazos, los rescoldos del gozo aún evocando ecos placenteros en mi, suspiré y tomé una almohada, recostándome sobre el cabecero de madera lustrosa, satinada, de la cama.  
Mis manos, ociosas, vagaron por su dulce anatomía, cuya presencia me procuraba calor y tranquilidad.  
Bella reposaba la cabeza en mi hombro, podía intuir, por la cadencia de su respiración, que estaba despierta, sumida en sus pensamientos.

No la interrumpí, porque aún me hallaba obnubilado, falto en palabras, imposibilitado para expresarme verbalmente.  
No quería detener el curso de sus reflexiones, sumido yo mismo en mis propios pensamientos.  
Había sido magnifico poder hacerle el amor sin dañarla...

La salobre brisa marina nos bañaba con su rico y fresco perfume, el rumor del mar una eterna melodía de fondo, Bella suspiró de nuevo.

-¿En qué piensas?-le murmuré, pasado un rato, sonriendo sobre su cabello, aspiré su aroma con lentitud, paladeándolo , como quien cata un buen vino. Parecía no cansarme de él.

-En lo hermoso que eres Edward...- su rostro ardía, y sin mirarla, supe que se había ruborizado.-Eres tan...- se alzó repentinamente y me observó- Eres demasiado guapo- afirmó, una media sonrisa en su rostro.

-No es justo que tengas ese aspecto...¡Mirate!. -sus yemas acariciaron mi rostro, delinearon el arco de las cejas, el nacimiento de mi pelo, la curva de los pómulos - Incluso despeinado me quitas el aliento.- su voz se rompió, y aquel timbre roto consiguió que me doliese el pecho de amor por ella.

Se acercó, mirándome con aquellos ojos oscuros, insondables, como esfinges, me sentí confundido y un poco avergonzado.

Alisó mis cabellos, enterrando los dedos en la guedejas cobrizas, rozándome el cuero cabelludo en el proceso. Me estremecí.  
Hubo algo en su forma de mirarme, que me hizo zozobrar, un fuego, una chispa ardiente, decidida. Había deseo en sus ojos, hambre, lascivia.

Con esfuerzo, me mantuve sereno, quizás un poco impasible, dejándola hacer,  
expectante ante sus avances.  
Las manos me hormiguearon de ansias de tocar aquella piel de alabastro.

Bella me sonrió, su aliento ardoroso cosquilleó en mis mejillas, llenándome de anhelos. Aquel tacto carnoso de sus labios, el olor mareante de su esencia, de la mía dentro de su cuerpo, impregnaron todos y cada uno de los poros de mi cuerpo con un deseo casi enfermizo.  
Quería volver a enterrarme en ella otra vez.  
Apreté los puños a los costados, temiendo tocarla, tal era el ansia que el mínimo acercamiento de Bella me producía.  
En un instante, la quietud fue un mero recuerdo.  
Quería más, y lo quería ya.

Gula.  
Sus cabellos oscuros cosquillearon sobre mi piel, templada tras el estrecho contacto de la noche. Me examinó de nuevo, hechizándome con el ardor de su mirada, preñada de promesas.  
Volvió a jugar con su lengua, que era húmeda tortura, que era cálido martirio sobre mi piel.  
Resiguió el contorno de la mandíbula, soplando suavemente donde antes había lamido, un tormento licencioso que se multiplicaba por mil, por un millón, trémulas sensaciones incandescentes encendiendo mi ser.  
Gemí despacio, de forma casi inaudible, aún inmóvil, dejándola recrearse en mi cuerpo.  
Sus dientes arañaron suavemente, arrancando, de nuevo, placeres inexplicables de aquella dura piel, que se transformaba en seda cruda bajo sus lisonjas.  
Los dedos tiraron mi cabello, casi impacientes, su brusquedad excitándome.  
Retiró los mechones tupidos de mi rostro, despejando mi nuca, su lengua tocó otra vez mi epidermis, cerca de la oreja, haciéndome temblar. El punto exacto donde me daba más placer.  
El jadeo fue mio, de ella, fue nuestro.  
Quería más, seguía queriendo más.

Sus pequeñas manos, tan tiernas, tan calientes, bajaron por el cuello, trazaron el camino por la clavícula, deteniéndose en los hombros desnudos.  
El tacto de cada falange tatuado a fuego en mi, era un dolor tan rayano en el placer, que no supe si era caricia o castigo.  
Aquellos besos lentos, o los mimos tiernos, delicados, que se iban tornando voluptuosos por momentos, me hicieron tensarme, anticipando el placer que le seguiría.  
Respiré despacio, intentando contener el hambre de ella, no sabiendo aún si la vorágine debía empezar o no.  
Quería más, seguía queriendo más.

Avaricia  
Continuó con el lento descenso por mi pecho, allí donde casi podía sentir las pulsaciones de mi corazón muerto, palpitaciones que me hacían estremecer, eco de sus latidos frenéticos.  
A lo lejos, el sonido del pulso acelerado de Bella, fue música para mis oídos, era tan hermoso saber que compartía aquella urgencia por mi...era tan increíble saber que me amaba...que aquel desmesurado deseo, aquella Hambre era reciproca...

Mis brazos tenían vida propia cuando intentaron abrazarla, pero Bella tenía otros planes, sus manos de hada me apartaron, y aunque su fuerza no era nada en comparación con la mía, la dejé hacer, protesté en cambio.  
Una débil queja simbólica que la hizo reír.

-Quiero tocarte Bella...-mis dedos rozaron una de aquellas crestas rosadas, que se erizó en una inmediata respuesta a mi contacto.

- Y yo quiero tocarte a ti...Edward- Gateó con gesto felino, hasta acercar su boca a la mía, deteniéndose a milímetros, provocandome con el olor de su cuerpo, con el rumor de la sangre en sus venas. Provocándome con su mera existencia.

Mis manos acariciaron los brazos torneados que estaban a cada lado de mi cuerpo, Bella cerniéndose sobre mi, nuestras bocas ya juntas, enredados en un beso lento y profundo, visceral.  
Se apartó pasado un tiempo, respiraba con dificultad.  
Sin embargo yo quería más, seguía queriendo más.

La sonrisa pícara me dejó sin aliento. Voluptuosos, sus labios acariciaron la piel sensible de mi torso, jadeé cuando su lengua trazó de forma enloquecedora, minuciosa, el camino entre los pezones y el ombligo.  
Quise rozar su oscuro cabello, derramado en mí, brillante, opulento. Satén vivo, tibio, enroscado en rizos húmedos, caricias perfumadas de anhelos.  
No fui capaz.  
Seguía recostado sobre la almohada, pero el miedo me impedía moverme, las terminaciones nerviosas de mi cuerpo estaban tan estimuladas, que casi salté bajo el calor de su respiración.  
La mas leve de sus vaharadas estremeciendo mi ser hasta lo más profundo.  
Mi boca se humedeció, la ponzoña, el deseo, todo era uno.

A mi pesar, seguía queriendo más...  
En mi vientre, se arremolinada el fuego, la pasión, el Hambre.

-Bella...-casi no podía hablar, la voz ronca e irreconocible incluso para mi mismo. Verla besarme me estaba volviendo un loco, un enfermo.  
Una bestia, sedienta de su cuerpo, de su sangre, de su sexo.

-Shhh...Edward, ahora eres mío.- la lengua jugueteó con la linea de vello dorado-rojizo que discurría desde el ombligo y se perdía en mis ingles.

Volvió a soplar sobre el húmedo camino, me escuché a mi mismo rogar, suplicar.  
Quería mas, seguía queriendo mucho más...

Casi no podía moverme, sentí deseos de usar mis manos y alejarla, o hacer todo lo contrario, hundir los dedos en su cabeza y acercar aquella boca tentadora a mi vientre y hacer la caricia aun mas intensa, más intima.

Los latidos erráticos de su corazón, el olor sabroso de su deseo, todo se confundía en mi interior, llenándome de un sentimiento de frenesí que me impedía estar quieto, arqueé de forma inconsciente las caderas, aproximándome a Bella, casi sollozando por sus besos.

Los largos mechones oscuros eran alas de mariposa jugando en mi. Con dedos temblorosos, aparté la oscura cortina porque necesitaba ver lo que me hacía. Sentir su calor, ver sus labios, que despacio, continuaban recorriendo senderos que nunca antes nadie había seguido.

De pronto Bella se detuvo y se irguió, tenía las mejillas arreboladas y sus ojos eran pozos brillantes, llenos de una fiebre casi asesina.  
Gula, Avaricia.  
Otra vez, más mucho más.  
Recorrió con sus yemas, despacio, de forma atormentadora, los caminos que antes habían trazado los labios. Bajo su toque, comencé a temblar.  
¿Era posible que una criatura de mi especie sudase?.

Me sentía ajeno a mi mismo, febril, lleno de un dolor extraño, mi cuerpo se estiraba y gruñía, insatisfecho.  
Ansiaba más, mucho más.  
Quise volver a disfrutar no de sus manos, sino del contacto húmedo, exquisito, de su lengua sobre mi piel, pero una inexplicable vergüenza me impedía hablar. Pedirle todo cuanto ansiaba.  
Sus dedos se cerraron en torno a mi sexo, y casi no pude detenerme, mis manos querían sujetar las suyas y guiarla, apretar mas, mas fuerte.  
Temblaba.  
Quería tanto..quería más.

-Bella...Dios...- el quejido procedía de lo más hondo de mi garganta, del centro mismo de mi pecho.- Bella...

Nos miramos en la aterciopelada oscuridad, demasiado excitado para permitirme tocarla, alcé las manos, buscando un asidero, algo real, tangible, que me proporcionase un asidero a algún tipo de cordura, a alguna realidad, donde yo fuese un ser benigno, incapaz de dañar.  
Sus ojos eran rendijas oscuras y brillantes tras las pestañas. Fieros charcos de ansia caliente, limpio deseo, pasión pura y simple.

El tacto de su piel contra aquella parte de mi anatomía era un martirio lento, candente, que me estaba llevando de nuevo al mas profundo de los avernos, imágenes ardientes se arremolinaban en mi cerebro, ambos fundidos de mil maneras diferentes.  
Me mordí los labios, deseaba pedirle tantas cosas...

Sus dedos recorrieron despacio toda mi extensión, primero arriba, bajando aun con mas lentitud, la observé, sintiéndome casi mareado por la expectación, necesité gritar.  
Quise pedirle que me tomase ya, en seguida, debía estar dentro de ella o enloquecería.

Gula. Avaricia.  
Sus labios se humedecieron, la punta rosada de su lengua fue una visión tan breve y suculenta que mis manos hicieron crujir la madera a la que me asía en un intento de no dañarla, supe, que si me soltaba, podría matarla.  
Pero quería mas, necesitaba mas.  
Lentamente, chupó uno de sus dedos y mirándome, rozó el glande enrojecido con él, jadeé, el contacto caliente, húmedo, sensual, era casi tan excitante como sentirla a mi alrededor, su otra mano continuó la lenta caricia arriba y abajo, aun mas lenta, aun mas profunda.

Si hubiese necesitado aire para respirar, para vivir, en aquel momento habría estado hiperventilando, sus ojos se prendieron en los míos y con una lenta sonrisa, quizás algo nerviosa, Bella me examinó.  
Su lengua acarició de nuevo sus labios rojos.

-Quiero probar algo Edward...-su lento ronroneo arrancó ecos de hambre en mí- Y quiero que estés muy quieto...muy, muy quieto...- una sensación de dejavú me asaltó.

Sus vaharadas quemaron mi piel- No te muevas...

Volvió despacio a bajar las manos hasta mi vientre, temblé, demasiado ansioso porque me tocase, temiendo, sin embargo que lo hiciera.

-Muy, muy quieto...-Bella se acercó a mi vientre y sus labios jugaron de nuevo con esa piel casi translucida, donde las venas exánimes se marcaban formando un mapa azulado.  
Bajo aquella caricia me sentía renacer, noté como mordía , como chupaba con delicadeza, exquisita, sensual, provocandome un aluvión de temblores y estremecimientos.

Lujuria. Pura simple.  
Jadeé, mis manos se apretaron, noté los bíceps hincharse, endurecerse bajo el ansia de mover aquellas manos asesinas, que pedían a gritos estrujarla.  
Su aliento era fuego puro, cuando al fin, suspiró despacio, sin titubeos, junto a mi cuerpo.

¿Era mio aquel quejido?.  
Giré el rostro y mis dientes se hundieron en mi propia carne, me infligí un dolor lacerante, jadeé.  
Quería más, mucho más.

Mis caderas, se acercaron a ella, en un espasmo incontrolable, rugí al notar como sus labios, aquellos tiernos labios que adoraba, tocaban aquella parte de mí que ni en mil años, hubiese yo esperado que ella acariciase de aquella forma.  
El Hambre me atacó, voraz, indómita.  
Cerré los ojos en un intento inútil de no sentir el placer, intenso, inesperado,  
que me asaltó.  
El tacto ardiente de su lengua que se enroscaba en torno a mi sexo era un dolor infinito, un deleite extenuante.  
Era como si mi cuerpo se disolviese a la vez en mil y una moléculas del mas exquisito calor, de la más profunda dicha.

El aire abandonó mis pulmones, inspiré, llenándome otra vez con los ricos olores y sabores que me envolvían como una nube.  
Los sonidos de su boca, sus quejidos, el olor de su placer, que era eco del mio, me sublimaron, mi mente viajo en un suspiro, se contrajo sobre si misma y se expandió, mis cuerpo dejo de existir, solo consciente del punto exacto donde la boca de Bella mimaba mi miembro, sus manos acariciando con la fuerza justa. En la cadencia exacta.  
Su interior estaba insoportablemente caliente, ardía, arrancando sensaciones tan indescriptibles que no pude dejar de gimotear, lentamente, conteniendo el deseo de gritar de placer.  
Volví a morderme, en un intento desesperado por alargar aquel instante, el goce convirtiéndose en una nota aguda, vibrante, sostenida dentro de mi cuerpo, que tremolaba, casi al borde mismo del abismo.

Abrí los ojos y la miré, sus cabellos negros se ensortijaban como zarcillos sobre mi abdomen, encima de mis muslos, y aquella visión era lo mas sensual que yo había imaginado que podía existir, verla usar sus labios con deliberada lentitud, el tacto delicado de sus dientes, todo, se conjugaba en un intento de hacerme perder la razón.  
Sus manos se perdieron despacio, apretando con la justa fuerza sobre mis testículos, masajeando la sensible piel , y yo seguía queriendo más, mucho más  
A lo lejos, entre el maremágnum de sensaciones, el crujido del cabecero bajo mis manos me dijo que mi autocontrol era ya un lejano recuerdo, sentí la madera deshacerse como mantequilla bajo mis dedos. Pura Ira asesina, inmisericorde. Lujuria.  
Rugí, lo había destrozado, y ahora no tenía a lo que asirme, boqueando, indefenso, con un lamento, me observé a mi mismo, mis caderas se alzaban a la espera de nuevas caricias, acompasadas a su ritmo voluptuoso, que seguía mimandome como una marea, su lengua atormentándome.  
Sus manos, sus dientes, acariciaron, apretaron, sujetaron, mimaron.  
Bella fue inexplicablemente sabia.  
Desenfreno. Lujuria. Gula.

-Bella...-debía detenerla o acabaría por volverme loco, acabaría por derramarme en su boca, sentía las pulsaciones del placer arremolinándose en mi vientre, como heridas abiertas bajo la piel.

Ella se detuvo y alzó la cabeza, también jadeaba, sus labios profundamente rojos, hinchados, aquella visión fue demasiado para mi.

Un rápido movimiento y estuve sobre ella, besándola, paladeando por mi mismo, el sabor salino, dulzón y acre a la vez, de mi cuerpo en su lengua, gemí con pasión, abriendo para mi aquella boca, inundandola con mi lengua.  
Mis manos se enredaron en los mechones oscuros de su pelo, tirando, sujetándola con el toque justo de rudeza,porque quería someterla a mi, a mi boca, a mis caricias.  
Bajé despacio la cabeza y mordisqueé su cuello, apreciando nuevamente la finura de aquella piel transparente.  
Lamí aquella tez, probándola, como si fuese una golosina y yo un niño.  
Gula. Avaricia.  
Envidia.

Bajo mis labios, bajo cada papila de mi lengua inhumana, su sangre cantaba para mí, la eterna melodía de Hambre y Sed, y aquello era casi un consuelo, en comparación con el sentimiento lascivo que me impelía a seguir bajando, atormentar aquella pálida, nacarada extensión que era su pecho, su cintura, la curva grácil de sus caderas.  
El vientre redondeado, cálido, el sitio adonde yo pertenecía, Bella.  
Bella. Mi vida, mi existencia, principio y fin de mis días, de mis noches, donde vivir, por lo que morir, Bella...

Sus piernas se abrían para mí, temblando como una hoja, mis labios halagaron aquellos pétalos empapados, fragantes, llenos de un néctar que fue ambrosía en mi paladar.  
Gula de aquel sabor exquisito.  
Avaricia de su carne.  
Soberbia de saberme suyo, de saberla mía.  
El toque delicado de mi lengua la hizo llegar al éxtasis de una forma casi inmediata, sus muslos se tensaron, bajo mis lisonjas, el cuerpo de Bella se convulsionó. El orgasmo consiguiendo que el repicar de su sangre fuese un canto espasmódico dentro de mi.  
Los sonidos guturales consiguieron llevarme de nuevo al cielo, bajarme otra vez al infierno, debía entrar otra vez en ella, cuando aun el orgasmo era una marea que la hacía jadear.

Estar entre sus piernas fue como regresar al hogar, estar otra vez dentro de su cuerpo, fue como adentrarse en el paraíso.  
Mi mente, mi alma, todo cuanto era, cuanto había sido, cuanto sería, se convirtió en un único punto de incandescente placer, de la más exquisita y sublime voluptuosidad.  
Me sumí en un vórtice cada vez más frenético, que nos arrastró a ambos en una confusión de caricias y sonidos estrangulados. Mis caderas bailaron, ajustándose al ritmo vertiginoso de sus latidos.  
Una y otra vez, me hundí en ella, disfrutando de su humedad, de aquel infinito calor, perdiéndome en su sexo, en su más íntimo ser.  
Aquella nota sostenida de lujuria subió de nuevo en la escala, mi cabeza era un espacio vacío, solo lleno de aquel insoportable frenesí, aquel calor liquido que conseguía fundir mis músculos pétreos y transformarlos en algo humano, frágil.  
Me oí a mi mismo gritar, cantar, dar gracias, y aquel tono imposible, se alzó  
de nuevo y resquebrajó todo cuanto yo era en un último y desgarrado lamento.  
Placer.

El tiempo dejó de nuevo de discurrir, perdidos en aquel instante, lánguido, eterno, tormenta y calma, latidos y besos, un alma extraviada en dos cuerpos.

Abrí los ojos y la miré, transido aún, desorientado todavía por la vorágine de mi propia culminación, palpitaba, una y otra vez, en una cadencia que se me antojó eterna, lenta.  
Eco de su propio orgasmo, el mio era devastador, mis miembros, todo mi ser, derretidos ante aquel ataque visceral, tan terriblemente terrenal, que me convertía en un ser real, un hombre, solo eso por una vez, dándome identidad, recreando mi alma por ella, para ella...Bella.

Giré despacio y con sorpresa, observé que el alba se insinuaba ya, en el cielo teñido de añil, abrazados, nos acomodamos en la cama revuelta, que olía a sus fluidos, a los míos, a nuestro goce. Exudábamos sexo.  
Era la fragancia única de nuestro amor.  
Su cabeza descansando de nuevo en mi pecho, mis manos en su cabello, cerré los ojos.  
Aquella paz inundó todas y cada una de mis células, todo cuanto me conformaba, trayéndome el olvido, el sosiego, una breve visión de mortalidad.  
Inspiré una vez más, emborrachándome con aquella esencia, que saturaba la habitación.  
En silencio dí las gracias, Bella me había devuelto mi humanidad.


End file.
